


How to Tame the Wild

by fandomgirlforeva



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crossdressing but to get into Gerudo, F/M, Probably more characters than who I wrote, Slow Burn, Totally based on the Switch Game I've never played or seen anything other Zelda related work, lots of fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgirlforeva/pseuds/fandomgirlforeva
Summary: Zelda wants to solve the mystery of how to defeat Calamity Ganon with her mysterious Power. To find what her power really means, she travels to the three Springs of Power. Unfortunately, her father knows she won't survive in the Wild. To protect her, he hires the Five Champions to watch over her, and this is their journey.





	How to Tame the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything I only own my own writing style.
> 
> The italics can stand for either thoughts of a character or a flashback if they're between two horizontal lines.

_ This was utterly ridiculous!  _ Zelda growled to herself as her father shut the door to her room. She didn’t need protection! Least of all from some random group of strangers that called themselves  _ The Champions _ , who the hell even gives themselves a name like that! They sounded boarish, brainless, utterly incompetent, and they were probably people she would not want to be around for her adventures to the shrines! Her father was being utterly ridiculous! Thinking she and Storm couldn’t survive out in the untamable Wild alone! It’s not like she had never studied the Wild to find out the threats and easy way to survive! She was an expert alchemist, an amazing botanist, and just because her cooking was a little rough didn’t mean anything!

The Princess grits her teeth as she packs her saddlebags full of books, food, and flint. She could wash her clothes in streams as they passed them but she also didn’t want to give those probably perverted ‘Champions’ any show so she packed an extra bag of clothes and her tent and a blanket. When everything looked packed she called a servant and they took her bags to pack Storm while she straightened herself to meet the people that would escort her. If she could probably even call them that. If they were just like the barbarians she expected them to be, she was going to run and leave without them. It didn’t matter if they claimed to be great trackers, she would find a way to escape so they wouldn’t steal from her.

Zelda brushes her hair out and straightens her traveling tunic before leaving her room and bringing her chin up as she walked down the corridor to the throne room. Servants bowed to her as she walked, but she ignored them, in favor of contemplating what she could say to her father to get just a regular royal escort that she could ditch on the first turn. Although she had been unfaltering up until the doors of the throne room, she took a pause as she heard booming laughter. “I don’t care what this little guy says! He’s one of the best fighters I’ve ever met!” The voice was as deep as thunder, and Zelda couldn’t help but visualize a very large Hylian with a thick beard and black hair and scars all over his body.

A softer voice interjects at that point. “That is true, his father trained him to be one of the best Hylian warriors the kingdom has ever seen.”

Now, she imagined a girl no older than 10 and she scoffed. How could a ‘Champion’ be a girl as young as that, she sounded like she could barely hold a sword! She was about to charge in when her father began to speak. “I am sure you all are capable of escorting my daughter, but I need to know that she will be safe. She had been able to escape from 43 separate royal escorts. So many that I’ve given up on letting them go because I’d be out of soldiers by now if I did! You five are the best of the best when it comes to your craft, and I need to know there will not be a scratch on my daughter or her horse when they return.”

Another woman steps up, she sounds older and more serious than her two previous companions. “Your majesty, with all due respect, the Wild can be as dangerous as Ganon himself, protecting a single princess so completely that she comes back completely unharmed is unheard of, and to be frank a very ridiculous request to make.”

The king sighs, “Lady Urbosa, she is my daughter. It is my task to protect her, or find her the best protection. I may not accompany you because someone has to run the kingdom, and frankly I can’t just hire someone like I am right now. Requesting my daughter’s safety is all that I can do to give myself peace at night knowing she is out there. I am just asking that you try and keep her alive while she completes her missions.”

“We will do what we can.” Lady Urbosa replies.

Zelda throws the doors open and stomps into the room, “shouldn’t I have a say in whether I will be safe or not!?”

Her eyes widen as the five Champions turn to look at her in surprise. Her assumptions were completely off by just diagnosing them by their voices. Their group consisted of a single Hylian, a Zora, a Rito, a Goron, and a Gerudo. They were all far larger than her, and far more menacing than she had thought. The Goron was at least double her height, and his skin looked to be made completely of rock. The Rito’s feathers were jet black, with pink scars decorated all over his body, almost like someone had drawn them on. The Zora girl was probably the smallest of them all, even though Zelda could reach her nose. She was brightly adorned in beads and jewels, and her muscles were lithe but obvious even from the several feet away. The Gerudo woman was one of the tallest excluding the Goron, and she was even more muscular than the Zora and even more scarred than the Rito. The last Champion, the Hylian, caused a spark of recognition to run through Zelda like hot lightning. Suddenly, she wasn’t in the throne room, but on a training field, watching soldiers train.

* * *

 

_ “And you’re sure these soldiers will bring peace to Hyrule?” Her father asks as the Captain of the Guard walks their royal horse around the training field to let them watch the soldiers. _

_ “Yes, your Majesty. All of these soldiers have been explicitly bred to defend our fair kingdom of Hyrule, and all of them are willing to give their lives to protect you and the young princess.” _

_ Her father scans the soldiers before pointing, “even that small one?” _

_ The Captain whips his head around to see a soldier, at least a head smaller than the rest, fighting off three other warriors with a single sword, no shield. His compatriots weren’t going easy on him either, slashing and cutting at him like an animal they were trying to kill, but he was holding his own very well. The Captain chuckles, “of course your Majesty. Especially the small one. He’s one of our best warriors, he requests to have three sparring partners every day, to try and better himself against several enemies at once. He’s a very promising warrior.” _

_ “Why is he so small?” _

_ The Captain shrugs, “I don’t know your Majesty. He just happens to be slightly smaller than the others.” _

_ The king shakes his head, “with size like that, it doesn’t matter how well he can fight. He won’t be a soldier.” With that, the king turns his horse, and he and the princess gallop back to the castle. _

* * *

 

Zelda’s eyes widen as the memory washes away and the tall Hylian cocks his head at her. He was slightly taller than the Gerudo woman, making him at least 6’4. He had broad shoulders, lithe muscle, and an imposing presence. His long blonde hair was split over his pointed ears, and his crystal blue eyes were staring at her like she was the most important thing in the world. His light blue tunic hugged his body well, and his sword gleamed on his hip. Zelda caught her breath back and raised her chin as she walked purposefully through the room, and toward her father. The Champions part for her and bow as she makes it to her father. “Father, I don’t need protection from these people. I can make it to the Shrines of Power on my own. I don’t need help from these  _ Champions _ .” She didn’t mean to put as much venom behind the words as she did.

“She doesn’t like us,” Revali mutters under his breath as they watch the two royals argue.

“Can you blame her?” Mipha whispers, “she doesn’t have any freedom and to her, we’re just another guard detail that has to watch her every move.”

“She could at least find it in herself to be more grateful.” Urbosa rolls her eyes as they watch the scene unfold.

Link gives them all a look, “would you be quiet!” He whisper-shouts and they slam their mouths shut.

“Enough!” The king yells as he stands up from his throne, causing Zelda to step back in shock and the Champions to stiffen.

“Zelda you will be protected by these five warriors, you will not make any trouble for them, and you will finish your missions before coming right back here. If you disobey them, they have the liberty to bring you back here before you have finished and you will be confined to this castle! Am I clear!?”

Zelda bows her head and clenches her fists. “Yes, father.”

The king sits back down before sighing, “go. You should leave before it gets too dark.”

Zelda turns and stalks away from the throne, she was almost out of the room when she turned back, “Champions, you must accompany me. Come.” Before turning and leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please give a kudos, comment and follow me. :)


End file.
